Why?
by Raedaline
Summary: After falling into a river, Yona and Jae-ha find themselves in front of the legends that they came from. With Yona's injury and Jae-ha's hatred for the first green dragon, he wondered how they were going to get back home to their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Jae-ha was panicking.

He had awoken on the riverbank and couldn't find Yona.

He got up and winced when he felt pain in his side. He grabbed the area and grunted. He could feel the blood seep through his clothes and stain his hand. He could feel that the wound wasn't very deep so he decided that he could risk looking at it later. His main focus right now needed to be finding Yona.

He began walking upriver looking for her.

-x-

 _Flashback_

The gang had been walking through the woods when they were cornered by a bunch of bandits.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" screamed Hak as his blade slashed through a group of bandits.

He heard a group of men falling behind him as Jae-ha landed next to him. He saw the concerned frown adorn the green dragon's face. "I don't know but we're cornered here."

They had been walking next to a cliff when the bandits surrounded them. With nowhere to go, they had no choice but to fight. Kija, Shin-ha, Hak and Jae-ha were keeping the bandits away from the Princess and Yun while Zeno was making sure to take out anyone who got near them.

The princess was picking off bandits with her bow and Yun was helping Zeno shield Yona.

She suddenly heard something slice the air as it flew towards her. She turned in time to see an arrow. She jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by it, but the arrow found its mark and was buried in her leg.

Her painful scream is what drew the others attention to her.

Hak flashed his ferocious eyes at Jae-ha, "Get her out of here! Now!"

The green dragon didn't need to be told twice. He jumped to Yona's side and picked her up in his arms. He looked down and saw her face contorted in pain. "Hold on Yona dear, I'm going to get you out of here."

He readied to jump when he felt someone grab his sleeve. He looked down and saw Yun hold his bag to him. "Take care of her."

Jae-ha nodded as Yun placed the bag in Yona's arms. Taking one last look at his comrades, he jumped up the cliff to get the injured princess to safety.

When he landed at the top of the cliff, he saw more bandits waiting at the top. Avoiding their arrows, he leaped into the air and soared above them.

he saw an arrow coming towards them out of the corner of his eye and was able to dodge it enough mid-air that it merely grazed his side. However, that distracted him from landing soundly. They landed next to a river and he lost his footing. Falling backwards with the Princess in his arms, the fell into the river.

The last thing he remembered was feeling the princess slip from his arms as the strong current of the deep river carried her away.

-x-

 _Present_

 _'Where hell is she?'_

He was beginning to worry. He remembered the arrow in her leg and was worried that she was bleeding out somewhere.

 _'I may never have wanted to serve the master of the dragon warriors, but I'll be damned if I let her die.'_

Twigs snapping stopped him in his tracks. He turned and saw five figures coming out of the bushes.

He stepped back and pulled out a few of his throwing knives ready to defend himself.

"You blockhead king! Admit it, we're lost!" A man with green hair emerged with a scowl on his face.

Following behind him, he saw a man with blue hair, another with white hair, and a familiar face that seemed unfamiliar at the same time.

Jae-ha blinked at the short man. "Zeno?"

The group stopped and finally noticed him. The short blonde cocked his head to the side, "How do you know my name?"

His eyes widened.

A figure whose face was concealed behind a cloak emerged from the treeline. The four men stopped to look at him and stepped aside to let him through.

The figure looked up and Jae-ha was met with familiar calm violet eyes.

"What happened to you?" The man shifted his gaze to his bloody clothes.

Jae-ha didn't know what to do. Looking at the men, he could tell that they were experienced warriors. The hardened looks that they each gave were that of those that had fought in battle many times over. His purple eyes landed on Zeno and his eyes furrowed.

He was met with a confused yet curious gaze.

 _'He looks like Zeno'_ he thought to himself, _'but he isn't our Zeno. This Zeno is…. Different somehow'_

"Tch" Jae-ha sneered. "Look, if it's a fight you want let's make this quick. I have to go look for my injured friend."

The man appeared surprised by his response, "I'm sorry, we mean no harm. We simply are lost. If you want we can help you find your friend."

The green dragon narrowed his eyes. The group seemed suspicious and he was getting a weird feeling from them.

" _Jae…ha"_

His heart froze at the sound of the whimpering voice. He looked over and saw Yona sit up from behind a rock that was sitting next to the river.

Without thinking, he ran over to her, "Yona! Are you okay?"

He crouched down next to her and immediately say that the arrow was no longer in her leg. Looking into her eyes, he saw a trail of blood begin to appear from her hairline.

He furrowed his brows in worry, "Yona dear, lay back, you're injured."

She nodded and leaned back against the rock. She placed her hand on her head and began rubbing it as a groan of pain escaped her pink lips.

Jae-ha reached over and grabbed the soaked bag that Yun had gave them. "What happened to the arrow?"

She looked at him with confusion. "A-arrow…. What a-arrow?" Her gaze shifted to the big gaping wound to her leg and her eyes widened as panic began to set in.

"Where are the others!" She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness assaulted her senses.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently helped her back up against the rock. "They're fine Yona. Let's worry about you right now okay kiddo?" He pulled out a rag that had somehow managed to stay dry and pressed it to her leg.

She nodded as a slight whimper that tore at Jae-ha's heart escaped her lips.

"Looks like you two were in one hell of a fight."

A snickering voice interrupted Jae-ha's voice as he looked up and saw the five men approach them. He hugged Yona protectively to his chest and glared at them.

They stopped as they saw his glare.

Yona looked up and saw Jae-ha glaring at someone.

"Jae-ha what are you….." Her voice trailed off as she turned her body in his arms and looked behind the rock that she was sitting up against.

She immediately saw Zeno and her eyes began to water and light up, "Zeno! Thank goodness you're okay!" She looked over the four other men next to him, "Who are they Zeno?"

Zeno looked confused as he looked at his companions. They all exchanged equally confused looks.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_ Jae-ha thought to himself as he watched the men carefully. His eyes landed on the cloaked man and saw his violet eyes widen in shock.

The others looked at him as they noticed his look. He stepped forward and pulled his hood down.

Jae-ha gasped as he saw Yona's red hair begin flowing out behind the man.

He spoke with a strange fire in his eyes, "Who are you?"

Jae-ha's eyes widened as he looked between the two red-heads. It was like he was looking at a male version of the princess.

Yona's jaw had dropped as she seemed to had made the same connection that he had.

Her lips began to quiver, "R-red… hair." She then fainted into Jae-ha's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yona!" Jae-ha caught the girl as she fainted in her arms. He could see her face going pale.

"She's lost too much blood." The blue haired man stepped forward and kneeled down next to Jae-ha. That was when he noticed the red markings of the Seiryuu on his cheeks. The Seiryuu looked back to the red-haired man, "We need to get her back to the castle my king."

 _'King?'_

The 'king' seemed to get over his shock and he nodded. His gaze turned back to Jae-ha. "Listen, we aren't going to hurt you. We want to help you. You are both injured and need somewhere to rest." His gaze shifted over to the pale girl in the young man's arms, "I assure you, no harm will come to her. My and my dragons will make sure of that."

Jae-ha began to feel dizzy himself as he finally put the pieces together.

 _'A red-haired king, a Zeno that doesn't know us, dragon warriors and a man that looks like Shin-ah. No… It can't be….'_

His purple eyes met the violet eyes of the man standing in front of him. "King Hiryuu, b-but….. how?"

He felt someone hit his arm and he looked over at the blue dragon. "Let's worry about that later. She needs a healer and fast."

Jae-ha nodded and picked her up once again in his arms. The blue dragon grabbed the bag and gestured Jae-ha to follow him and the others.

-x-

They had been practically sprinting for the past five minutes or so before Jae-ha finally spoke up, "Just tell me where this damn castle is! I can get her there quicker!"

King Hiryuu looked back at him curiously, "How are you going to get there quicker than running?"

Jae-ha smirked, "Just tell me."

The king looked over at the blue dragon and nodded. The man then pointed straight ahead of him. "The castle is about three miles in that direction. Once you arrive tell them that we sent you and that she needs help."

Jae-ha nodded. He looked up at the sky and waited for an opening in the tree canopy. When he saw his opening, he put all of his strength in his dragon leg and launched himself into the sky. Looking down, he chuckled at their shocked faces. _'That never gets old.'_ He chuckled to himself as he saw the castle in the distance.

They were at the gates in only a few bounds. The guards appeared startled to see a green man falling from the sky and had their weapons pointed at him. _'Surely their green dragon does this.'_ He looked up at them, "I was sent by the King and his warriors. They are behind us and should be here shortly."

He looked down at the girl in his arms and felt tears begin to fall, "Please, she's injured and has lost a lot of blood."

The guards looked at each other. Nodding they helped Jae-ha to his feet and guided him into the castle.

-x-

Jae-ha was sitting outside the infirmary when the king and his dragons appeared. He had been there waiting for them for about an hour at this point. His injuries were attended to and Yona was looked over. Their faces were flushed and they were obviously out of breath, "How is she?"

Who Jae-ha guessed was the white dragon was the first to speak through his panting. He used his claw to wipe his soaked brow.

Jae-ha grinned, "She's going to be fine. The doc said that he stopped the bleeding in time. She just needs some rest. For the next few hours though we need to keep watch for any signs of infection." He chuckled as he saw exhausted relief cross their faces, "Perhaps you could use some rest yourselves."

They each shot him a glare.

He leaned back and crossed his legs in front of him. He looked into the eyes of the legendary King Hiryuu, "You know, I had heard stories of you my whole life but you're nothing like what the stories say."

The king chuckled as he plopped himself on the ground in front of Jae-ha. "I suppose then I have a reputation to live up to."

The other dragons laughed and sat next to their king. His eyes landed on the green-haired man who he assumed was the green dragon.

 _'This man is the reason why I was chained up as a child.'_ He could feel years of hatred begin bubbling back to the surface.

The man met his heated gaze, "The hell are you looking at kid?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm looking at the man whose decision made my early life a living hell."

He was taken aback, "I've never met you before kid. The hell did I ever do to you?"

Jae-ha sighed and closed his eyes, _'Well, now is as good of a time as any.'_

He leaned forward and began taking off his right boot revealing his dragon foot. He looked back up at the shocked face of the first green dragon warrior, "If it weren't for you, I would never had been cursed with such an ugly thing and kept imprisoned."

The rest of the warriors gasped in surprise. "But…. that's impossible." The green dragon whispered.

Jae-ha glared at him, "Trust me, I wish that were the case."

He turned his gaze back to the king. His head was lowered as he began to speak, "She's your master... isn't she?"

The warriors were silent, and it was obvious they had no idea what was going on.

Jae-ha nodded as he slipped his boot back on. "According to our Zeno she is. Personally, I don't really care if she is or not. I am _her_ green dragon." He leaned forward and rested his chin on his palms.

He looked at the king and saw his surprise, "So your _majesty,_ do you mind telling me how in the hell we got here?"

He waited patiently for him to speak but no words ever came. It was the white dragon that, once again, broke the silence.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!?"

Jae-ha raised his eyebrow and exchanged glances with Hiryuu, "I think that we should wait for Yona dear to wake up for that one." He leaned back and stared up at the overhead awning. "It's something that I'd rather not talk about."

The young Zeno spoke up, "How do you know me? What did you mean by _your_ Zeno?"

Jae-ha could hear the desperation in his voice. He turned his gaze to the king and saw his shoulders slump in despair, _'I guess Zeno doesn't know. Well, I don't have the heart to tell him of his fate.'_

He sighed, "Again, I think that it will be best when Yona wakes up. I know that once she does, she will want to talk to all of you." He stood up and stretched his legs, "I suggest that you don't keep the princess waiting." He chuckled, "When she wants to find out something, she will do everything that she can in order to find it." He turned his gaze to the room where she was resting and smiled. "She's determined like that."

Hiryuu spoke, "We won't keep her waiting."

Jae-ha nodded before he opened the door to sit next to Yona. He wanted to be there when she woke up, so she wouldn't panic and open her wounds.

When he closed the door, he saw her small pale form laid out underneath blankets to keep her warm. Her head was wrapped in a bandage as she tossed her head from side to side in her sleep. He kneeled next to her and lifted the blanket to check her leg. It too had been wrapped up in a bandage, but it appeared that a splint had to be placed on it.

He sighed to himself, _'The others are going to kill me over this.'_ He lowered the blanket and softly spread it out to keep her covered.

He sat back and ran a hand through his green locks. _'How could I let this happen dammit? It was my responsibility to get her out of there and now we somehow managed to get stuck in the past with the king and that green bastard.'_

He grimaced at that last thought and looked back down at the Princess sighing, _'I need to stay calm for her. She is undoubtedly going to be scared when she wakes up._

He leaned his head back against the wall, crossed his legs, and allowed sleep to take over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jae-ha was dreaming of his childhood.

He was chained up in a stone room with little to no light to comfort him. An old torn up blanket was laid out underneath him, so he at least had something other than stone to sleep on. His chains were rubbing against the raw skin of his wrists and ankles. He looked down at his stiff body and saw scrapes and bruises through the holes of his dirty clothes.

The door opened, and he felt a surge of fear and sorrow fill him as his predecessor came stumbling into view. He scurried up against the wall as best as he could as he came closer to Jae-ha with drunken rage surrounding his being causing the frightened boy to whimper.

He closed his eyes as he saw him raise his fist.

-x-

Jae-ha violently jerked awake and clutched his chest above his pounding heart.

He looked around and remembered where he was, _'It was just a dream.'_

He sighed and looked down at the still sleeping form of his red-haired princess. He mentally kicked himself, _'Dammit Jae-ha! Hold yourself together! Now is not the time to be thinking about your past!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to the room opening. He saw Hiryuu standing there with a solemn face and kind eyes. He turned around to face his eagerly awaiting dragons. "Please stay outside. I wish to speak to him privately."

The dragons peered in and saw the curious gaze of the young green dragon and nodded.

The king shut the door and strode over in front of Yona's bedroll. He crossed his arms and looked at Jae-ha and raised an eyebrow.

Jae-ha smirked, "What can I do for you your _majesty?"_ He made a mocking gesture of a bow as he sneered the man's title.

The king sighed and shook his head, "You know, you could be more polite to the man who opened up his home for you two and even provided you with medical assistance."

He shrugged, "Sorry, but what can you expect from a former pirate, turned dragon warrior, turned bandit, and then turned back to dragon warrior?"

The king raised an eyebrow.

Jae-ha laughed, "It's a long story."

The king chuckled, "I guess so." The corners of his mouth turned downwards, and sorrow appeared onto the king's face. "How long had Zeno been alone before he found her?"

He sighed, "Whenever he talks about it, he doesn't really remember how long it has been since your time. From what we can ascertain I would say at least two thousand years."

The king sighed, "Dammit, I was afraid that was going to be the case."

He felt a surge of sympathy fill his chest for the king. "You know, you should tell him. He deserves to know."

Hiryuu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know, but even I don't fully know the full extent of his power."

He began playing with a lock of green hair, "Yeah well, what I can say is that from what I have seen, he's the strongest and most powerful out of all of us. His resolution as a dragon is amazing."

He eyes softened as he placed a hand on Yona's head, "The princess hates seeing him use his abilities, but she's learning that Zeno wants to be of use to her." He removed his hand and looked back at the king, "He wanted to be of use to you as well, but you wouldn't let him. He's told us how useless he felt and how he couldn't protect his brothers. How he couldn't protect you."

The king's eyes filled with regret. He nodded and sat down across the room from Jae-ha and the princess. He leaned up against the wall and lowered his head.

Jae-ha decided that the king has had enough scolding and dropped the subject.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours when Jae-ha felt something stir next to him. He looked over and saw Yona struggling to open her eyes.

"Yona!" He scrambled to his knees and placed a delicate hand on her head and stroked her hair.

She looked up at him, "J-jae-ha?"

He smiled down at her, "I'm here kiddo. You need to take it easy okay? You were injured and hit your head pretty hard to."

She nodded and slowly sat up against the wall. Jae-ha helped her sit up slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy. "Thank you, Jae-ha."

He smiled and held her hand that was now resting at her side above the blanket.

Her gaze drifted over to a pair of violet eyes. Her eyes widened. "King Hiryuu?"

The king nodded and stood up. "I suppose that you have many questions?"

She nodded eagerly, and the spark of determination became apparent to them.

He chuckled, "Do you think your feeling up to a long conversation _after_ you eat?"

She pouted and was about to protest when her stomach agreed with the king's suggestion.

They both chuckled. "I'll have dinner brought in here and then we'll talk."

She nodded as the king walked out of the room and heard him give out instructions to bring dinner into her room and to have the other dragons join them.

She smiled and looked over at Jae-ha who was still soothingly stroking her hair. He smiled back at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He pulled back and stroked her cheek, "Everything is going to be fine Yona. I'm going to get you back home safe and sound. I'm sure that the others will be eager to see your beautiful smile."

She chuckled, "Flirt."

He lowered his hand and folded his arms across his chest, "Guilty as charged."

They sound of the door sliding open drew their attention to the food that was being placed next to them and the dragons filing into the room.

They each flashed a smile at her. The blue dragon spoke, "It's good to see you awake."

The others nodded as the white dragon stepped forward and placed a claw on the previous's shoulder. "Yeah, you had us worried there kid."

She smiled at them and Jae-ha could tell that their hearts melted at the beautiful sight, "Thank you all so much. We have no way to pay you for your kindness, but we will do whatever we can to help you out in any way."

The king laughed, "There's no need to worry about that princess. We are more than happy to help."

He gestured the others to take a seat and begin eating.

The meal was silent as Jae-ha had to help Yona with her soup. She was still too week to hold a spoon without spilling food all over herself. Once the legendary figures were finished eating, they patiently waited for Jae-ha and Yona to finish.

Once they were finished, Yona nodded and turned to the guests, "I'm sorry, we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves." She gestured to her green guardian, "This is my guardian, Jae-ha. My name is Yona, it's so nice to meet you."

Even though her voice was crackly, the others still smiled at the kindness that seemed to spill from her words.

"It's nice to meet you too miss." Zeno spoke enthusiastically, "I'm Zeno. The man with the green hair next to me is Shuten, next to him is Guen, next to him is Abi, and the one on the end is king Hiryuu."

They each nodded as their names were listed off.

Hiryuu sighed, "Well, I guess we need to talk about what happened earlier. Your guardian showed us his leg earlier and I am sure that my warriors have many questions."

He locked gazes with her showing her his serious expression, "I spoke with your guardian earlier and I will allow full disclosure."

The original dragon warriors looked at him confused at what he meant by that.

She nodded and gulped. This was going to be a long conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Jae-ha saw how nervous Yona was. He knew that she was dreading talking about the future Zeno in front of the past Zeno. The yellow dragon held a special place within their group and they wanted to ease his lonely pain the best they could.

More than anything, they needed to get home. _'I hope that we can get back.'_

He felt dread at the thought of never going back to their time period. Yona had a whole life ahead of her and knowing her, she was far from done with her adventure across Kouka. To ease her, he held her hand and prepared himself. He had to be there to support her.

Hiryuu stood and knelt on the other side of Yona's bedroll with a smile playing in his eyes.

She looked at him with a confused expression. He slowly reached up and delicately reached a lock of her hair. His gaze seemed to be in a different world as he studied her features.

He smiled and placed his hand on top of her head, "I'm glad that you are safe Yona."

She nodded and smiled back at him.

"Spit it out already!" Shu-ten screamed at him. He got ready to stand up but Gu-en held him down with his claw.

The king turned his gaze to his dragons and sighed at their impatience. "Everyone, I need to start off saying that whatever is discussed in this room never leaves. Do you understand?"

The warriors nodded in eager anticipation.

He nodded his head and continued, "Tell me, what do you feel when you see her?"

The dragons looked at each other in confusion.

"W-well….. u-hh," stuttered Abi as he rubbed the back of his head. A blush began appearing on his face. He looked at his brothers for assistance.

"I thought the missy seemed familiar." Zeno said while holding his chin.

The king smiled and nodded before looking at the other two dragons. He raised an eyebrow letting them know that they had to say something.

Gu-en sighed, "I-I don't k-know….! I-It's almost l-like…" His sentenced trailed off as he began blushing.

Shu-ten grinned and stared deep into Yona's calming gaze. He cocked his head to the side, "We're drawn to her." Finishing his brother's sentence, the other dragons nodded in agreement.

The king sighed and nodded, "Just as I thought."

He looked back at Yona. Jae-ha could feel her tense up. After all, it's not everyday you get to meet a legendary king. He gave her a reassuring smile that seemed to calm her down.

"Tell me princess, do you remember anything about me?"

She slowly cocked her head to the side deep in thought understanding his meaning, "I-I don't know…. Sometimes I see or hear s-something and I feel as though… I should remember it."

She looked over at Jae-ha, "Like when I met the dragons. I felt like my soul knew them."

The king chuckled and laid his hands on his lap, "Well, that makes sense. From what I have seen and heard, you are undoubtably my reincarnation from the future."

They were all silent. Jae-ha saw Yona was biting her lip and nodded. Looking over at Zeno, he looked like he was about to faint.

Gu-en began laughing hysterically. A few tears of joy could be seen brimming in his eyes "Who knew? You are absolutely adorable as a girl my king!"

The other dragons looked at him and couldn't help but join in his laughter.

The king smiled at them, "Reincarnation is funny like that." He looked back at Yona, "I'll let you explain the rest."

She sighed and nodded as he got up and sat next to his dragons. He turned his body so he was facing them enough to read their expressions.

She looked at Jae-ha nervously. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand to let her know that he'd help her.

She smiled back at him and looked back at the legends. "My name is princess Yona. I am the daughter of the late King Il. From the stories about King Hiryuu and his dragons, I am most honored to meet all of you." She furrowed her brows in determination, "I assure you, even though I was forced from the castle and I am currently on the run from my cousin who is serving as king, I am doing what I can to protect Kouka Kingdom." Her gaze softened as she looked over at Zeno who immediately froze under her gaze. "I am King Hiryuu's first reincarnation, from what our Ouryuu has told us, two thousand years after this era."

Zeno's eyes widened, "Your Ouryuu? So, others were offered the dragons blood?"

She shook her head, "No, ever since the deaths of the green, blue, and white dragons, one child a generation is born with their abilities from their villages."

They all looked at each other confused, "What about after Ouryuu's death? What happened to the yellow dragon's blood?" Zeno looked like he was beginning to understand what she was telling him.

A tear rolled down the princess's cheek causing them to look concerned.

Zeno leaned forward and rested a hand on the edge of her bed, "Miss, why are you crying?"

More tears began to fall from her face, but her voice remained strong, "The power of the Ouryuu is the most powerful ability amongst the dragons. It took our Ouryuu a long time to figure out exactly what that ability was, but it's an ability that I hate seeing."

Gu-en looked over at Zeno questioningly, the boy shrugged at him. "What is the Ouryuu's ability?"

Yona closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Jae-ha's hand, "The Ouryuu was given an unbreakable body. Whenever he is injured, they heal almost immediately, and are replaced by scales that cannot be pierced. He still feels the pain of every injury. After awhile, the scales disappear. His power doesn't activate unless he is hurt." She leaned forward and placed her empty hand on top of Zeno's "Nothing can kill the Ouryuu for his body is immortal. It never ages. No sickness, natural disaster, accident, weapon, or even starvation can kill the Ouryuu."

He was silent as the information began to stick with him, "So, when you two recognized me earlier… You know me from two thousand years in the future?"

Jae-ha and Yona nodded solemnly.

He began trembling. Slipping his hand out from underneath Yona's he hugged himself tightly, digging his nails into his skin. Horror took over his face and caused it to go pale, he began crying out of absolute fear. "I-I won't die… ever…." His eyes were wide as he doubled over onto the ground, his forehead touching the floor his frame shaking. "Left alone… for so long…." He froze and turned his head to look at the king, "That's why you gave me the medallion, you knew!"

The king nodded and he looked away in shame, "I was hoping that what I feared wasn't true. I-I'm sorry Zeno."

The dragons silently circled him, Abi pulled him up and forced him to look in his piercing, golden eyes. "Zeno, even when our bodies turn to dust, we will never leave you." He looked over at Jae-ha and Yona, "You two care for him deeply," he bowed his head, "thank you for being there for our brother."

Jae-ha smiled, "Our group wouldn't be the same without Zeno. The old man has always surprised me. We all love Zeno, we're trying to make up for the years where he was alone. We protect him just as much as he protects us."

The room was silent except for the whimpering sobs coming from Zeno. The dragon warriors remained at his side, embracing him tightly between each other.

Yona caught a glint of gold as he sat up to return their embraces. His medallion shone just as brightly. She smiled, _'they were always with him.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone! I was able to finish up everything quicker than expected! I've moved into my new place and got all of my editing deadlines out of the way! Expect new chapters soon!

-Raedaline


	6. Chapter 6

It took some time for Zeno to calm down, but eventually he was able to stop crying from the truth that was revealed to him that day.

He wiped away his tears and looked back at Yona, "I'm sorry miss. I won't keep you from having this conversation."

She smiled warmly at him. "It's okay Zeno. I understand."

Yona looked across the other dragons and shot them all a glistening smile that released the tension in the room that was left over from Zeno's meltdown. Her gaze landed back on Hiryuu who met her with a smile of his own.

"Yona, do you mind telling us how you got here?"

Yona looked over at Jae-ha. "We were attacked by a group of bandits. We were pressed up against a hill and Yona dear was injured. I was picked her up and jumped with her to a more safe location to tend to her wounds. However, an arrow came out of nowhere causing me to lose my balance on a riverbank. We fell in and woke up in this time."

The king rubbed his chin in thought. "Is that all? You didn't see or feel anything out of the ordinary?"

Jae-ha shook his head, "No, I just remember blacking out in the water and I felt her loosen in my grip. When I woke up, I immediately got up to try and find her. That's when you guys found me."

The king nodded while crossing his arms across his chest.

She looked back at Hiryuu, "C-can we get back?"

He stroked his chin and sighed, "Honestly I don't know Yona."

Her brows furrowed and she gravely nodded her head, "If we can't go back, then where will we go?"

He looked at her looking slightly shocked that she would ask such a question. "What ever do you mean Yona?"

She blushed and started to play with the edge of the blanket that was still on her lap, "W-well I don't think that it would be a good idea for us to stay here..."

Jae-ha cocked his head and looked down upon her crimson hair. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

She looked up at him shyly and she stilled her fingers. "I mean, won't people get suspicious seeing me and Hiryuu together?" She turned her gaze to her red-headed former incarnation. "Isn't it a problem that two people with the same soul are occupying the same space?"

His eyes widened as it became clear that he hadn't thought about _that_ aspect of the situation. "Well, we're fine so far. Technically, it is the same soul, but yours is at a different point in time from mine making it different. I don't think that we will have to worry about that. As to your other concern..." His voice trailed off as he escaped into his thoughts.

Jae-ha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hate to say this, but I think that we may need to hide your beautiful hair Yona."

She slowly looked over at him sadly with a small pout on her lips.

He chuckled at her unhappy display. "What? I thought that you said that you hated your hair?"

She blushed and looked away. "I did before I was chased from the castle, but now... I don't feel that way anymore. It's... grown on me."

Hiryuu's sigh pulled their gazes over to his reluctant expression. "Jae-ha's right Yona. You are the only other person who has the same hair as I do. I don't even think our hair color is a natural occurrence on Earth."

She sighed and nodded, giving in to the request. "I'll cover it up, but I am not wearing a wig, dying it a different color, or shaving it off."

Hiryuu laughed, "I think we can arrange that. Only when it's the six of us will you be allowed to show your hair. Any servant that has seen your hair will be sworn to secrecy. We can't risk people finding out who you are."

Jae-ha furrowed his brows, shooting daggers over at the king. "Do you think that if people found out she would be in danger?"

Hiryuu shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but I would rather not risk it."

He nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Yona's shoulders as though he needed to be assured that she was safe next to him.

"Shuten?" Guen's worried voice cut through the newfound tension, "The hell is wrong with you?"

Looking over at him, the group realized that Shuten was shooting daggers over at Jae-ha, "Mind telling me now what your problem was earlier?"

He hesitated, Yona looked over at him questioningly. He sighed, "I-I'm sorry. I was raised to think that being born with this leg was a curse. I was always told that one day the master of the four dragon warriors would take me away and force me to serve him. Before I escaped, all I had ever known were chains and nightly beatings."

Shuten furrowed his eyebrows, "Why were you chained?"

He crossed his arms. "Eighty years before I was born, a Ryokuryuu left the village and revealed his secret to the outside world. From what I understand, those seeking the powers of the dragon warrior raided the village. Ever since they chained every Ryokuryuu down so they wouldn't escape and once again expose the secret. I was raised by me predecessor."

Shuten scoffed, "This leg isn't a curse. Hell, I've had more fun with this leg than I did before it was green!"

Jae-ha smiled, "It is handy I will give you that."

Yona giggled causing all of the men to smile at lightness of it.

She smiled sadly and reached over to hold Jae-ha's hand, the others in the room didn't miss her close interaction with the man and they felt a little possessive over the sight. "Thank you Hiryuu, for helping us."

The king smiled. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't aid those in need?"

Yona nodded and yawned and the king stood up, "Come on everyone, she needs to rest. Jae-ha, I'll show you to your room."

The men followed him out and with a final cocky smile, Jae-ha looked at her and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers!

I am sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. The problem that I am having is that I am not sure where I want this story to go in the end. In short, I am out of ideas for this story. Please, please, PLEASE share your ideas for this story with me either through reviews or Private Messaging. I want to have some sort of ending to this story and not leave it off where it is now. Again, I greatly apologize for my writer's block and I hope that you guys can help me.

Happy Reading!

-Raedaline


End file.
